culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Harvest Moon (album)
| Recorded = September 1991 – February 1992 | Studio = Redwood Digital, Woodside (except "Natural Beauty" at Portland Auditorium, Oregon; and strings on "Such A Woman" recorded at Sunset Sound, Hollywood, California) | Genre = Roots rock, folk rock, country rock | Length = 51:58 | Label = Reprise | Producer = Neil Young, Ben Keith | Last album = Arc (1991) | This album = Harvest Moon (1992) | Next album = Lucky Thirteen (1993)}} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = }} Harvest Moon is the twentieth studio album by Canadian musician Neil Young, released on November 2, 1992. Many of the musicians appearing on it also appeared on his 1972 album Harvest, and it is considered by many to be like a "sequel" to Harvest. Recordings Recovering from a case of tinnitus that had come about after the recording of Ragged Glory (1990) and its subsequent tour (which produced the 1991 albums Weld and Arc), Young returned to the studio with Ben Keith, picking up the acoustic guitar, piano and banjo that had dominated albums such as Harvest, Comes a Time and Old Ways. The subsequent 1992 tour was recorded and ultimately released on the 2009 Dreamin' Man live album, containing renditions of all Harvest Moon tracks in a different order. Reception Music website Classic Rock Review named Harvest Moon its album of the year for 1992. It earned the 1994 Juno Award for album of the year. Matthew Greenwald of AllMusic described the melody of the title track as "positively gorgeous". The album continued Young's commercial and critical resurgence following Freedom and Ragged Glory, eventually outselling both of those records. The song "Harvest Moon" topped the AARP's list of "16 Songs Everyone Over 50 Should Own." Track listing All tracks written by Neil Young. Personnel The Stray Gators * Neil Young – vocals, guitars, harmonica, banjo guitar, piano, pump organ, vibraphone * Ben Keith – pedal steel guitar, Dobro, bass marimba, backing vocals * Spooner Oldham – piano, pump organ, keyboards * Tim Drummond – bass, marimba, broom * Kenny Buttrey – drums Additional personnel * Larry Cragg – backing vocals on "War of Man" * Nicolette Larson – backing vocals on "You and Me," "War of Man," "Such a Woman," "Old King," "Dreamin' Man," "Natural Beauty" * Linda Ronstadt – backing vocals on "Unknown Legend," "From Hank to Hendrix," "Harvest Moon," "War of Man," "One of These Days" * James Taylor – backing vocals on "From Hank to Hendrix," "War of Man," "One of These Days" * Astrid Young – backing vocals on "War of Man," "Such a Woman," "Dreamin' Man" * Jack Nitzsche – string arrangement on "Such a Woman" * Suzie Katayama – conductor on "Such a Woman" * Maria Newman – concertmaster on "Such a Woman" * Maria Newman, Israel Baker, Betty Byers, Berg Garabedian, Harris Goldman, Robin Lorentz, Cindy McGurty, Haim Shtrum – violins on "Such a Woman" * Valerie Dimond, Matt Funes, Rick Gerding, Carrie Prescott, David Stenske, Adriana Zoppo – violas on "Such a Woman" * Larry Corbett, Ericka Duke, Greg Gottlieb, David Shamban – cellos on "Such a Woman" Charts Album Single Certifications Covers American singers Ann Wilson and Alison Krauss recorded a cover of "War of Man" for Wilson's 2007 album Hope & Glory. Los Angeles electronic production duo Poolside (band) recorded a cover of Harvest Moon (song) for their 2012 album Pacific Standard Time (album) American folk duo Shovels & Rope recorded "Unknown Legend" with Shakey Graves in 2015. References Category:Neil Young albums Category:1992 albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Albums produced by Neil Young Category:Albums produced by Ben Keith Category:English-language albums